


it shouldn't happen

by lepidoptarnate



Series: Vince [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Denial of Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepidoptarnate/pseuds/lepidoptarnate
Summary: Wet dreams can be frustrating.





	it shouldn't happen

Vince's hands trail down his sides, grinding into the younger boy beneath him as he kisses him. His mouth is warm, no, hot, against his and he begs Vince to fuck him, voice wavering more than he'd like, and then Vince is on him and in him and god does it feel good he'll never have enough of it it's heaven-

Kelly wakes up, heart pounding in his chest and an uncomfortable wetness in his boxers. 

"Fucking hell," he mumbles, relaxing back into his bed.

It's all he can do to not smash his head into a wall, being followed by these ugly thoughts. Kelly grips his pillow, his dick still embarrassingly hard. Being fucked by his middle school teacher of all people shouldn't make him jizz himself in the middle of the night.

His mind goes white-hot for a moment, anger filling every inch of him and he throws the pillow across the room, hitting the wall with a soft thud. Damnit. Kelly reluctantly pulls his sheets off him and stands up, the cum in his underwear making itself well known, pressing tight to him. Stupid fucking Harris, for tormenting him after he's long out of the 7th grade.

He picks up the pillow and takes a clean(er) pair of underwear from the floor. Kelly pulls off his soiled boxers as if they're the source of his misery. He'll clean them. Later. Tomorrow, maybe.

He lays back down. His cock is still hard and he frowns at it in the dim light. He's not gay, right? Even though he does with Elias, it doesn't count, right? It's just because he can't find any girls he thinks are attractive. Kelly tries to think about girls' bodies as if they'll cover up his erection being caused by a wet dream about anal. Boobs. Pussy. They disappointingly do nothing, unless he thinks about Harris' cunt, and he definitely felt that in his dick.

He curses quietly, and wraps a hand around himself. Just to get off, just tonight. Kelly closes his eyes and thinks about Harris' noises when he'd fuck him. He wonders if he'd make noises like that if he let someone fuck him. Not that he would, of course. But hypothetically.

Kelly drifts to thinking about him being on his back, underneath Harris. He'd probably kiss him a lot. Harris is a romantic fool like that. He doesn't like kissing that much even though he's done a lot of it. It just leads up to the main event, and he's impatient.

But he'd be under him, and Harris would probably finger him, gently, because he's soft like that. Kelly thinks about that, about Harris fingering him and he brings his hand to his mouth. Just to get off. He licks his index finger, trying to get it as wet as possible before pressing it to his ass.

It's tight, like he expected, and spit really isn't enough but he just wants to fucking nut so he can go back to sleep. Kelly slides his finger in, slowly, pulling back to add more spit (ignoring the taste), and eventually gets his first finger in comfortably. It feels nice. Straight men do anal too, don't they? He wiggles his finger a bit, experimentally, and involuntarily gasps at the feeling. He wants more than just the one finger, and he grabs the stupid bottle of lotion that his parents must know he uses to get off with.

Kelly pulls his finger out and tries to ignore that he feels empty without it, and spreads some of the lotion onto his fingers. He nudges two up against himself and pushes in, finding it much easier with the makeshift lubricant. There's a weird sting to it, not uncomfortable but not pleasant. Probably what Harris felt, he thinks.

He's starting to drip pre just from his fingers and that upsets him. But finally he can just fucking jerk off and go back to sleep. Harris would probably take way too long for his taste. He likes to go slow like that, from the few times he's let Harris take charge. Maybe he'd push him down and make him fuck him, too eager to wait. But he'd rather think like his dream where Harris pushed _ him _ down and took him.

Kelly thrusts his fingers in his ass and his hips rise against his hand from the feeling. He wants Harris to fuck him, like he did. Hard and rough. He wants him to make him his. He feels a twinge of disappointment in his stomach when he remembers Harris can't come in him. But in his mind, Harris would creampie him and he'd be dripping with his come and Kelly comes hard around his fingers, arching his back into the bed. He keeps stroking himself, pulling every last drop of come from himself, onto his stomach.

Fuck. Kelly pulls his fingers out (and now he _ really _ has to try to not think about how he misses them) and grabs a tissue. He wipes himself and his fingers down. At least he can go to sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> this really fucked my arse.


End file.
